battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Damakor97/Battle Spirits Battle Format
Hey, the name is Damakor97, Recently, i've been trying to write a battle spirits related story. but i'm having a bit of trouble with how i should describe the battles. If possible, could you give me an opinion on how it's good or how it can improve. I hope you enjoy the part of the battle, it's going to be part of my beginning stories. Format: Life 5 Deck: 36 Reserve: 3/1S Trash: / Hand: 4 Field: / Turn 1 “The first turn is mine! Start step!” The table glowed for a second, afterwards, he drew from the deck. “Draw step. Main step. I summon Light-Bladra at level two and War Lizard at level one.” A little silver dragon along with an armored orange lizard appeared, chirping and hissing with excitement. (LV2/3/BP2000) (LV1/1S/BP1000) Turn end. Matoi Life 5 Deck: 55 Reserve: / Trash: / Hand: 3 Field: Light-Bladra (LV2/3/BP2000) War Lizard (LV1/1S/BP1000) “Heh, so you’re a red card battler?” he asked. “You got a problem with it?” “Not at all, just that I think this match will be over in a few turns!” “Pretty bold words since we’re still at the beginning of this match. Now, it’s your turn now!” “Sorry, my bad. I’ll be happy to crush your arrogance now!” Turn 2 “Core step. Draw step. Main step. I summon Shuraikun at level one.” A silver bird with a red torso appeared and floated on the air (LV1/1/BP1000) “Continuing, I summon DarkGadphant!” Afterwards, a black mechanical elephant landed on the ground while slapping it’s nose on the ground which revealed to be a turret. (LV1/1S/BP3000) “With DarkGadphant’s Summoning effect, a spirit with BP2000 or lower is returned to the hand. So bye bye, Light-Bladra.” The turret began to blow out bullets which made the little dragon run in fear, but as it was hit, it disappeared with diamond crystals. On Matoi’s table, the card that represented Light-Bladra was floating above the table, glowing with a white hue. “Geh! So your strategy is the white deck’ special effect to bounce cards?!” Matoi grunted as he took back the card. “But that’s not all! Since my little birdy here can be treated as a green spirit, I can also activate Rush! I can add one core from the void to my DarkGadphant, making it level two in the process!” Shuraikun flapped it’s wing as it was covered by green energy, and it got transferred over to DarkGadphant, making it stronger. (LV1-2/1S-1+1S/BP3000-4000) Rush. An ability that is specialized by dark spirits. When you have a different color on the field, you can activate an additional effect. “I’ll the send the added core to Shuraikun, making it level two while DarkGadphant is lowered to one.” As the elephant slumped for a moment, Shuraikun was energized and made a few somersaults. (LV2-1/1+1S-1S/BP4000-3000) (LV1-2/1-2/BP1000-3000) “So Rush was his aim? Looks like I’ll need to get rid of his Shuraikun before he can make any more plays to prepare his ace.” “Turn end.” Kanda: Life: 5 Deck: 35 Reserve: / Trash: 3 Hand: 3 Field: Shuraikun (LV2/2/BP3000) DarkGadphant (LV1/1S/BP3000) Turn 3 Matoi Life 5 Deck: 55 Reserve: 3 Trash: / Hand: 4 Field: War Lizard (LV1/1S/BP1000) “Draw step.” As he drew his card he looked satisfied. ‘Alright, looks like I was right in letting this card stay in my deck.” “Main step. I re-summon Light-Bladra at level one.” The little silver dragon reappeared, but this time, it looked angry towards his opponents. (LV1/1/BP1000) “Next Magic! I’lI use Flame Field!” Around the field, raging flames envelopped the edges, making the pressure even bigger. “And what is that card supposed to do? From what I see, it isn’t a Nexus card. It’s just a card for decorations.” “You’ll see in due time. Turn end.” Life 5 Deck: 54 Reserve: / Trash: 3 Hand: 3 Field: Light-Bladra (LV1/1/BP1000) War Lizard (LV1/1S/BP1000) Flame Field “Heh, try all you want, but it’ll be for naught. It’s my turn!” Turn 4 Kanda: Life: 5 Deck: 35 Reserve: / Trash: 3 Hand: 3 Field: Shuraikun (LV2/2/BP3000) DarkGadphant (LV1/1S/BP3000) “Main step, DarkBison, appear at level one!” An indigo bison on wheels appeared beside it’s comrades, shaking it head while staying on standby. (LV1/1/BP4000) “Attack step! Shuraikun, attack!” The bird skreeched, and flew with high speed to it’s opponent. “For that attack, I’ll take a life.” As Shuraikun approached Matoi, a blue energy shield appeared before him. The spirit pecked it’s beak on the shield, breaking it.” (L:5-4) “Geh, it’s been a while that i felt this kind of pain here.” “DarkGadphant, trample the fool!” “I’ll take a life for that one as well!” The turret on the elephant began to spit bullets again, and it hit the shield again, making Matoi lose balance for the moment. (L:4-3) He recovered quickly, and he held his hand tightly while smiling in excitement. “Turn end. Looks like your Flame Field didn’t do a thing here.” Kanda: Life: 5 Deck: 34 Reserve: / Trash: 3 Hand: 3 Field: Shuraikun (LV2/2/BP3000/Exhausted) DarkGadphant (LV1/1S/BP3000/Exhausted) DarkBison (LV1/1/BP4000) Matoi just said nothing, and began his turn. Category:Blog posts